Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 November 2015
01:10:57 Maybe he's out eating dinner late or something. Maybe we should give him one more day to get his mom on here. If she does not come on chat by 8pm tomorrow he will be banned for good 01:11:02 And since you are his "Homie" I know you could probably do it better than me. 01:11:15 I doubt it. 17:53:53 You can bring it back, whatever 17:53:56 Its a #c question bot, and I am programming it to kick users when they swear 17:54:02 -!- WiiFitBot has joined Special:Chat. 17:54:16 can you program it to give bans out for certain time periods? 17:54:16 !hello Hello there, Hypercane Bot 17:54:16 Hello there, Hello there, Hypercane Bot 17:54:26 Spam User Detected: Hypercane Bot Suggesting kick or ban 17:55:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:09 Yea 17:55:13 #yesindeedtheydo 17:55:15 She can do a lot of things. 17:55:16 !hello Hypercane Bot 17:55:16 Hello there, Hypercane Bot 17:55:28 !hello Doug's Mother, Carrie Genova 17:55:29 Hello there, Doug's Mother, Carrie Genova 17:55:29 Hello Hypercane Bot! 17:55:43 what else can can your bot do Michelle? 17:55:44 We should welcome her with that 17:55:52 Well 17:55:53 hi emma 17:55:55 !ban 9001 Repton 17:56:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:56:29 Hello, this is a rather laggy bot 17:56:34 C? 17:56:46 toldyoutoldyou! 17:56:48 how do you do that 17:56:49 !ban Hurricane news 17:57:00 Error: User already banned 17:57:08 #wtf? 17:57:12 let's stage a mod uprising 17:57:17 kidding 17:57:24 lol 17:57:24 !ban 1000 Boring 17:57:25 No warning allowed because that f was fish 17:57:25 -!- Boring was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 17:57:27 Error: Leboringjack is a toaster 17:57:31 -!- Boring was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 17:57:34 what the 17:57:41 i'm not a toaster 17:57:44 Sorry had to test it 17:57:46 Sorry 17:57:46 (act cool) 17:57:53 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 17:58:02 Guess she does not like you 17:58:05 1 hour 3 minutes 17:58:06 what is happening lol 17:58:10 Oh 17:58:14 Everyones meeting my new bot 17:58:15 !tell Hurricane_news cya in 3000! 17:58:16 Hypercane: I will tell Hurricane news your message the next time I see them. 17:58:19 Hypothetical, has michelle made landfall 17:58:27 Lol 17:58:28 Good luck 17:58:30 we are playing with robots (how immature) 17:58:39 Oh HM pls 17:58:41 Who wants to see my selfie? 17:58:42 http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/4ca1d71d01071795_4-2318/contemporary-toasters.jpg 17:58:48 Lol 17:58:49 she has but no update has came yet 17:58:50 @ LJ 17:59:02 @Michelle let's see if adding it to the robots group fixes anything... 17:59:11 It won;t 17:59:14 the hypothetical hurricane hunters are being sent to the storm 17:59:15 won't * 17:59:18 Spam User Detected: Hypercane Bot, banning for infinite 17:59:22 NO 17:59:23 ERROR 17:59:44 Yea... 17:59:49 I need to work on her more 17:59:51 lol lol 17:59:55 It only adds them to be hidden from Recent Changes 17:59:57 !tell Hurricane_news we never met but i hate you 17:59:57 Leboringjack: I will tell Hurricane news your message the next time I see them. 18:00:00 1 HOUR...REMAINING... 18:00:18 Data Corrupted, banning Hypercane Bot 18:00:20 ERROR 18:00:21 I want to have a bot 18:00:39 --POWERING DOWN-- 18:00:52 bbye 18:00:53 Bloody hell, she crashed.... 18:01:02 oops 18:01:09 -!- WiiFitBot has left Special:Chat. 18:01:24 Nvm on WiiFitBot being a bot 18:01:27 she needs MAJOR repairs 18:01:34 I am working on a bot 18:01:40 I want a bot 18:01:40 lol 18:01:46 I want a bot 18:01:54 I'd like a bot as well. 18:01:55 -!- HurricaneMonsterBot has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:01 i want mine to be Azure Bot. 18:02:01 -!- HurricaneMonsterBot has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:08 LOL 18:02:10 I want it to be called BoringBot 18:02:19 i want a bot 18:02:23 wELL GUYS 18:02:25 Try it out 18:02:26 I'll take BobTheBotter 18:02:31 Well Guys* 18:02:33 Did you like her? 18:02:33 ok, toasterboy 18:02:44 It's alright 18:02:47 I liked her 18:02:47 @ Michelle 18:02:47 She insults anyone who does high power commands 18:02:49 she knows my weight 18:02:51 She called Jack a toaster 18:02:52 Try my bot 18:03:04 we are going to break a chat record 18:03:14 Well 18:03:14 WiiFitBot crashed 18:03:16 so... shes done for the night 18:03:16 HM what is ur bot? 18:03:22 HurricaneMonsterBot 18:03:28 HM 18:03:31 The one with 0 edits 18:03:31 Tell me something honestly 18:03:32 can he into chat? 18:03:37 Did you literally JUST create that bot? 18:03:43 The bot is in this chat 18:03:46 !die 18:03:50 Yes, I made a robot 18:03:58 Oh 18:04:02 ERROR: Cannot Die 18:04:04 #c How are you? 18:04:08 m8, I know that is you. 18:04:10 !kill 18:04:19 Emmaelise401: I am good 18:04:22 o 18:04:25 O 18:04:26 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:04:26 ERROR: Cannot Kill 18:04:36 #c You know what, screw you 18:04:37 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:04:41 !eat 18:04:55 94L is now 70/70! 18:04:57 ERROR: Cannot Accept Command 18:04:57 #c Poop! 18:05:05 /me pooped 18:05:10 Will likely skip depression status and directly become TS Kate 18:05:14 Wow 18:05:25 i never thought that would happen 18:05:31 #c Toast! 18:05:32 I thought the season was over 18:05:40 ERROR: Cannot Toast 18:05:50 Gtg again 18:05:59 #c is Jack a toaster? 18:05:59 But Robot make toast 18:06:04 #c Eat your creator! 18:06:19 Emmaeliese401: No, Leboringjack is not a Toaster 18:06:25 Okay, guys. 18:06:29 ERROR- Cannot "Eat Creator" 18:06:30 LIES 18:06:31 This is hard for me to do. 18:06:32 BURN THE WITCH 18:06:35 I need to come out of the closet. 18:06:41 I'm... 18:06:45 a toaster. 18:06:53 #c Eat some toast 18:06:53 :o 18:07:10 ERROR- Robot does not have bot so cannot ate Toast 18:07:24 #c Error? 18:07:26 #c Eat that toaster over there 18:07:42 HypotheticalHurricane: Hello, Error 18:08:04 ERROR- Robot can't eat toaster 18:08:06 #c what is your favourite colour? 18:08:11 #c Are you error? 18:08:23 i wanna make a GLaDOS 18:08:43 AzureAzulCrash: ERROR- Robots cannot recognize Colors 18:08:48 #c Can you see... Fish? 18:08:56 I'm a toaster. 18:08:59 !kick 18:09:01 We're just colourblind. 18:09:06 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:09:07 Yes 18:09:17 bob-senpai! 18:09:28 Hypercane: ERROR- Don't have powers so cannot kick. 18:09:37 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:09:38 Hypercane Bot attack HMBot's Life Points directly! 18:09:44 HMB 18:09:51 You play YuGiOh? 18:09:59 Does HMB have any weapons? 18:10:03 Sometimes 18:10:07 LeboringJack: Robots do not play games 18:10:14 #c I am Error 18:10:15 Sorry HM 18:10:24 HMB kill 18:10:24 Not you. 18:10:25 Lol jk 18:10:30 !kill yourself 18:10:39 ERROR: Cannot Kill 18:10:43 :P 18:10:49 My robot is hilarious 18:11:12 #c Eat a cake 18:11:27 #c Commit suicide 18:11:28 I summon Mucus Yolk 18:11:35 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 18:11:43 ERROR- Cannot Eat 18:11:48 I summon, Blue eyes white dragon 18:11:57 ERROR- Cannot Commit suicide 18:12:22 Enter Battle phase - I attack you directly. 18:12:22 I summon Instakiller!!!. 18:12:31 I'll admit it 18:12:42 It was you talking 18:12:45 I'm just being funny- I am typing behind the bot :P 18:12:50 I summon the seal of Orichalcos 18:13:01 Everybody kind of knew that 18:13:05 ^ 18:13:07 Not get out of here Bot 18:13:09 brb 18:13:10 -!- HurricaneMonsterBot was kicked from Special:Chat by HurricaneMonster 18:13:11 -!- HurricaneMonsterBot has left Special:Chat. 18:13:15 Huehueuhehueueuhuehhu 18:13:15 telling my mom the good news 18:13:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:13:46 So if me or LJ lose we lose our soul 18:13:59 *laughs like a mad man* 18:14:03 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:14:35 kback 18:14:41 How'd you know I was talking behind the Bot? 18:14:44 I'm on my phone 18:14:52 I can't let the deadline pass 18:14:53 Blue eyes white dragon attack him directly! 18:15:11 i've already lost my soul in a bet 18:15:12 *it slashes LJ making him lose 3000 LP* 18:15:15 How do I make a bot? 18:15:16 I activate Magic Cylinder 18:15:24 i attack you directly 18:15:41 Can I have a (Actual) Bot? 18:15:44 I cause 3,000LP of damage. 18:15:45 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:15:51 Brb installing chat t ags 18:16:04 tags * 18:16:18 Instakiller!!!, Attack them directly! 18:16:57 *They both lose 1000 LP* 18:17:18 42 Minutes left 18:17:34 I cause 4,000LP of damage due to my monster's ability. 18:17:44 *directly 18:17:53 Instakiller explodes dealing 2000 mor LP damage to itself 18:18:37 I directly cause 5,000LP damage. 18:18:39 I win. 18:18:51 Jack 18:19:39 !Hello Leboringjack, face Azure. 18:19:40 Hello there, Leboringjack, face Azure. 18:19:59 okay. 18:20:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:20:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:20:30 red 1000 LP [/c[ 18:21:08 red 1000 LP /c * 18:21:42 help me 18:21:50 i've forgotten how to play 18:22:08 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 18:22:21 I summon pot of green 18:22:30 It lets me draw two more cards 18:22:43 I summon The Mongols 18:22:45 *smirks* 18:22:47 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:50 It stops every player from performing any actions until the end of the game 18:22:52 i remember pot of green 18:22:57 i have that card 18:23:01 HM pls 18:23:08 JK 18:23:14 Now 18:23:20 !!, 18:23:27 Blue eys ultimate dragon wipe away the rest of LJ's lifepoints! 18:23:37 *it blasts LJ* 18:23:58 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 18:24:12 wait what? 18:24:21 LJ: red 0 LP /c 18:24:43 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:44 *the seal of Orichalcos then goes around LJ* 18:24:54 What is this evidence? 18:25:13 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 18:25:43 *leaves as LJ loses his soul and falls to the ground* 18:27:35 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 18:27:38 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 18:27:48 Back 18:29:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbayxVZhO0I 18:30:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:37 30 minutes 18:31:34 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:31:45 looking for cheap flights 18:32:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:54 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:34:28 anyone know flights for £70? 18:39:52 come on dougmom 18:42:40 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:42:56 18 minutes 18:43:26 yep 18:44:20 brb pooping 18:44:37 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:45:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:05 13 minutes 18:47:30 It looks pretty bleak right now. 18:47:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:48 (hi) 18:48:00 (ohai) 18:48:12 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:48:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:48:25 (walrus) is love, (walrus) is life 18:49:21 So, what happened while I left? 18:49:28 Nothing really 18:49:36 We still await DougMom. 10 minutes left 18:49:57 impossible! 18:50:00 Oh, okay. 18:51:16 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:51:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 2015 11 08